


Innocentia (H.P)

by HarryXTomR



Series: Innocentia Series! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Avada Kedavra, Death Eaters, Exasperated Tom Riddle, Harry Potter was Raised by Voldemort, Innocent Harry Potter, International Fanworks Day 2018, Killing, M/M, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXTomR/pseuds/HarryXTomR
Summary: Harry was always curious about the beautiful green curse that ended the lives of those that stood against the great Lord Voldemort or, Harry giggled, Tommy. Harry wanted Tommy to teach him it, It couldn't be that hard after all, could it? Tom knew Harry's innocence would be the death of him...





	Innocentia (H.P)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea if this meets the criteria for the International Fanworks Day 2018, but I wanted to make this little story anyway so I just popped the tag onto it.

"Tommy," Harry whined, as he ran into the meeting room full of death eaters. 

Tom sighed. "What now Harry? Have I not already told you not to come in here when I am working," 

"But Tommy..." Harry whined again, "I seen the most beautiful color green when I was walking past and I want you to show me how to make it happen again!" 

Tom straightened up in his throne intrigued. He looked around at all the death eaters and the room was, not so subtly gaping at little Harry. He was only five after all. Tom could remember the day he took Harry from his relatives, It was not a good day; That was an understatement. Tom arrived in front of Number Four Privet Drive and the first thing he saw was a pig like man, manhandling a little Harry. He decided to put a stop to that at once, and took care of the Dursley's before dragging the wild-haired child with him; He apparated to his Manor and proceeded to break the ground rules to Harry. He couldn't have the prophesied savior running around with incompetent death eaters on the loose. He then turned his attention back to the meeting at hand.

"I see..." Tom lips twisted in a parody of a smile.

"Yes!" Harry jumped. "I remember you say something like 'Ava-Avad Keda-' Oh! I remember! It was ' _Avada Kedavra_ '" Harry cheered, his hands pumping up in the air.

Tom chuckled deeply, "You are correct, little one." Tom agreed. "I'll give you an example..." Tom looked up around the meeting room, when he said that, and every one of the death eaters shrunk down to prove the point of not wanted to be an example for the Dark lord's... What would you call the child he had?

Tom's eyes trailed around the meeting room and landed on a not so subtle man that looked to be in his thirties. Tom pointed his wand at the man and calmly spoke, "Approach Lord Voldemort," The man looked like he wanted to visit the toilet, as if he were constipated. The trembling man came closer to the Dark Lord, and knelt down kissing his Lords robes. 

"My Lord..." He whimpered out pitifully. 

Tom sneered in disgust. "Now Harry..." Harry's green eyes met Tom's crimson ones. "Watch me closely."

Harry nodded and came a little closer. Tom looked back at the disgusting death eater he had at his feet. "Ready?" Tom asked.

Harry's wide smile answered and Tom rose his yew wand and pointed it directly at the soon-to-be-dead death eater.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Tom whispered lightly and a bright green light came from the tip of Tom's wand and soared at the man. Harry's eyes were wide and innocent with excitement. 

Harry walked over to the man and he lightly pushed him. He kept doing it but he wasn't getting anywhere with it. Harry looked up at Tom. "What happened to him, Tommy?"

Tom smiled amused. "He went to better place, way better than here," Harry tilted his head.

"Did he want to go to a better place?" Harry asked innocently. 

Tom nodded. "Of course, everyone wants to go to better place!" Tom cried in deep amusement.

"Okay Tommy..." Harry said all of a sudden. He then walked closer to Tom's throne and grabbed Tom's wand from his hand. "Anyone want to go to better place! Step right up!" Harry said in excitement. The death eaters were looked at each other in horror. 

"Avada... Avada Ke... _Avada Kedavra!_ " Harry said aloud with confidence. A green light went soaring through the meeting hall and hit a rat like man that just so happened to be Peter Pettigrew. Peter went still and slumped to the floor. Harry cheered. "The rat man went to a better place!" 

Tom shook his head. "Give me back my wand brat!" Tom couldn't believe it. A five year old perfecting the killing curse on the first try. Tom knew it was his fault because you needed intent to be able to use the spell and Tom gave Harry lots of intent. They wanted to go to a 'better place' after all. Tom chuckled again.

"But Tommy!" Harry whined, "Other people might want to go to a better place! Won't you let me help them!?" Harry cried.

"Yes, but they will go to a better place when I want them to and right now they are my followers and as such they have a duty to address." Tom finally said, he was getting tired of talking to a five year old.

Harry gasped. "Does Tommy want to go to the better place?" Harry begun, "I will help Tommy go to the special place!" Harry came closer to Tom and raised the wand at him.

"H-Harry!" Tom said, sensing danger, "I don't want to go to the better place, I'm perfectly fine here!" Tom said in excitement, trying to get Harry to lower the wand.

"B-But! Tommy isn't happy... I've seen you be a grump loads of time to know you don't like it here!" Harry said defiantly, " _Avada Kad-_ " Harry looked at the running figure of Lord Voldemort. "Tommy get back here!" Harry said running after Tom.

Tom ran out the door of the meeting room. Maybe he shouldn't have taught an innocent five year old the killing curse? He was doomed, the _brat._

 


End file.
